


Prince Charming

by Valandarion



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Clerics, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Hair-pulling, Horns, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, Maledom/Femsub, Missionary Position, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sorcerers, Spanking, Sword Coast (Forgotten Realms), Taverns, Vaginal Sex, Warlocks, Waterdeep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valandarion/pseuds/Valandarion
Summary: Aym the tiefling warlock is looking for her Prince Charming. She believes she might have found him when Gen walks into the Yawning Portal
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Half-Elf Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Prince Charming

Aym stepped into the famous Yawning Portal inn. She carried a sheathed golden scimitar at her hip, her bag of books on her back and her oil lamp with her tail. She looked around the enormous building, three floors high with a huge well in the center. It was one of the biggest buildings she has been in since leaving her father's estates, and she had to stop and just stare at the size, and all the people there. Surely her prince charming would be in here. She had accomplished so much that the other heroes and heroines had. She'd even slain a dragon! But still, her prince charming eluded her. There had to be one somewhere.

Aym stepped up to the desk and saw the famous innkeeper, Durnan, standing behind it. He'd allegedly managed to go into the Undermountain and come back alive with untold riches. Maybe he was her prince charming? He was maybe a bit old though. She ordered a drink and sat down at a free table, putting her bag up onto the table along with the oil lamp. She unclasped her scimitar, putting it against her chair. Aym pulled her bag open, pulling out The Adventures of Lardos, her current read. She opened the tome, pulling her bookmark out and began reading from where she finished last time.

The book was interesting enough, not her favorite read so far, but her full attention wasn't on the book. She kept glancing around the inn, looking over the people inside. A majority of them were drunk, unkept and/or too rugged for her liking. She wanted a well put together man, who knew how to carry himself well. She was disappointed at the patrons in that regard. She kept half-reading her book, instead glancing at the door, hoping her prince charming would enter the tavern.

A depressing hour passed, no interesting people entered the tavern at all. Larin had lied to her! Larin had told Aym there would be plenty of interesting people here, but so far the only interesting person was a very large githyanki man with a shard of rock in his shoulder and a red owl on his arm who had entered half and hour ago and then sat down at a table on the third floor. But Aym wanted a human, or more human-looking at least, man, not a gith. The door to the tavern was now closed, as to not let the winter outside in, but it was suddenly flung open, and _he_ stepped in. Aym knew immediately that he was the right one.

He was tall with long well kept blonde hair, slicked back. In eight spots, the tips of his hair were black. The hair barely showed his pointy ears, not big enough to be a full elf. He had emerald green eyes which seemed to glow and wore a thick jacket but pulled it off as he stepped in. Underneath it he wore a green robe showing the upper part of his bronze-tanned chest. She could see what almost looked like scales in a few places.

Aym smiled, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she looked at him from behind her book. He smiled at Durnan as he stepped in, and said something. The rapier hanging from his hip glittered in the light, and Aym could see it had a handle looking like flames. That was very like prince charming.

Aym picked up her oil lantern and rubbed it. "I wish he would come over here," she said to her lantern, hoping Shayzum would answer this wish. He'd done that far too little recently. She pretended to read the book, but in reality it was just a way to keep her from staring at him all the time. Her tail absentmindedly moved up and began playing with her blonde locks. Her mind began drifting, thinking of all the adventures the two of them would have together. Every night they would have together...

She felt her insides turning hot at the thought.

***

Gen ordered a glass of water, turned away from the people in the tavern and as quietly and covertly as possible cast shape water and changed its color to red, the same shade as wine. He then turned back to the inn, looking over the three floors for any empty tables. From what he could tell, there were none. _Damn you for sending me here, father _he thought, looking over the area again._ I never-_ his thoughts were interrupted by what he saw.

A gorgeous tiefling with light red skin sat at a table on the lowest floor, reading a book. She lowered the book for a second, and looked straight into his eyes. He could see her cheeks flush with red for but a second before the book once again covered her face. She wore a revealing black dress, going all the way down to her belly button, showing large amounts of cleavage.

Gen smiled to himself and moved toward her table, carrying his glass of red water in one hand, his other resting comfortably on his Flame-Tongue Rapier sheathed at his side. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_ he thought as he reached her table. She had her nose deep in the book, her tail playing with her long, beautiful, blonde hair.

"Is this seat taken?" Gen asked, looking at her. She moved her head to him slowly, looking straight into his eyes. She had amazing, cold blue eyes, matching her lipstick, and the tips of her long, flowing horns. The horns followed the shape of her head from just above the forehead, moving about an inch above her head and then following its shape all the way down to her neck. By Bahamut she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Gen had always had a thing for other half-breeds, especially planetouched. 

"Y-yes," she answered shyly, her cheeks as red as the peppers Gen used for his Dragon's Breath spell. Gen sat down beside her, putting his glass on the table. He looked at the book she was reading. The Adventures of Lardos was the title. He'd not read it. He liked books about magic and its uses better.

Gen reached his hand out to her. "Gennal Harelan is the name." Gen said. "You can call me Gen if you want."

She took his hand and shook it. "I am Aym," Aym answered. Gen could see a oil lamp hidden behind the book as she shook his hand, but ignored it. She moved a shaky hand to a glass of red wine beside her and sipped it, then moved her hand to a finely crafted golden scimitar balanced against her chair. "I-Is this in the way?" she asked, putting a hand against it. It dissappeared with a whoosh of wind and a slight popping sound. Gen looked at it, eyes wide.

"That's impressive magic, how did you do that?" he asked her, taking a sip of his water. "I haven't seen someone able to do that before, and I have studied a bit of magic."

"Shayzum gives it to me," she said, putting down her book and smiling. "That's the only thing which always works." What did that mean? Gen didn't understand. Aym grabbed her glass of wine and swallowed all of it in a single gulp. "Let's see if this works." She took the oil lamp in her left hand, rubbing it with her right. What was this woman doing? This was like something out of a story. "I wish I had a new glass of wine," she said. A spectral blue hand, like a mage hand, appeared over the table. I moved toward the bar, and grabbed a cup of wine, returning it to Aym's hand. Gen looked on, eyes wide. 

"How did you do that?" Gen asked, turning his head to look at her instead of the magic. "Do you cast spells through the lamp, or is there something else. Was that a mage hand? It looked like it." Aym looked flustered at the barrage of questions, turning her eyes down. The lamp was almost like something out of a children's story. A genie in a lamp who fulfills three wishes.

"I-it's Shayzum who does it I don't know how," she answered, eyes on her lamp. "He's inside the lamp and he answers my wishes. Everything is like a story, I even slayed a dragon!"

Gen looked at her, disgusted. "What kind of dragon," he said through gritted teeth.

"A copper one. It threatened a village, and I killed it with the help of a few friends," she said, smiling proudly. _Threatened it with what?_ Gen thought. _Reading shitty poetry until they all died of boredom? That sounds like a copper dragon. Bahamut, I hate people who kill metallic dragons._

Ignoring his feelings he instead moved to another subject. "What is Shayzum then? A genie in the lamp?" he asked, joking.

"Yes, exactly!" she said, growing excited. "I found the lamp during my first adventure, and asked for infinite wishes! It has worked so far, at least most of the time" A pact then most likely. Genies couldn't just let you ask for infinite wishes like that. It would be too much even for them, but a genie could make a pact with a humanoid, granting them spellcasting and such. Gen thought it was kind of cute that she hadn't yet figured it out, just thinking it was wishes instead.

"I have been doing things that all the heroes and heroines in the stories do," she said. "But I haven't yet been able to do everything I wanted." Heavens, had this girl not experienced the world at all? She seemed so innocent and pure. She was like him before the storm. Living on the ship, just believing every story about the outside world. She was so sweet. He loved it.

Her tail flicked around, touching him on the back. She brought her hand up to her mouth. "Sorry, I can't control it all the time," she said, blushing again. Gen felt his pants grow tighter below at the touch. He reached his hand out, touching her hand.

"It's fine," he said, looking deep into her eyes, not releasing them.

***

Aym looked deep into the eyes of her prince charming. He truly was perfect. She felt so safe there, his hand on hers, his eyes holding hers. She dared not look away for even a second, she didn't know why. 

"A-are you a dragon?" she asked, breaking the silence. "You have scales like a dragon, and your eyes are as deep in color as the dragon I killed."

He looked away for a second, then looked back into her eyes. "In a certain way I am a dragon, yes," Gen answered. "My father is a bronze dragon. He's the reason I am here actually. There's a younger bronze living in the bay, and I am going to look into why it is here." 

He was so perfect. She just wanted to take him right now. Take him into her lamp, let him play with her body, completely giving herself to him. 

Letting him take full control over her.

But she didn't know how to do it without pushing to hard and driving him away. She couldn't drive away her prince charming now that she'd finally found him after all this time. Maybe...

"Have you ever been to another plane of existance?" Aym said. "Dragons are really powerful, so I assume you have been." He still had his hand on hers. It felt really good. His skin was harder than she'd expected, probably due to his draconic heritage.

"No, actually," he answered. "Bahamut lives on Mount Celestia, so I would like to visit there sometime at least, but I am not yet powerful enough, and I haven't yet obtained a tuning fork."

"W-Well, would y-you like to visit another plane?" Aym asked. She felt so scared he would say no and just leave her. She wouldn't be able to deal with that. "Shayzum h-has a way to send me to a-another plane." 

"I would very much like that," he said, smiling. "Why are you so scared? Is it dangerous? I have some healing capabilities, so I should be able to heal any of us if anything happens."

She knew another bold thing to do. "N-no, it's n-nothing," Aym said. "If you want to t-travel there, you have to put your arm a-around me."

Gen looked her over for a second before putting his hand around her shoulder. Aym shuddered in pleasure at the touch, putting her head against his arm. Then she put one hand on her book, her tail around the strap of her book bag, and her other hand on the oil lamp, teleporting both of them inside the lamp, and hopefully a night containing much pleasure and little sleep.

***

Everything around them twisted. He kept his arm around the gorgeous tiefling, not daring to move it an inch. He knew extraplanar spells often required touching to be completed. He suspected she'd lied about the fact that she needed his arm wrapped around her, but he did not object. Her skin was smooth and quite hot to the touch.

The magic ended, and Gen looked around the space. It was a golden chamber, cylindrical, as high as it was wide. The room had several tables with books open on them and pillows were littered on the floor in large piles. On one side, Gen could see a large double-bed with an intricate wooden frame. The covers were black with swirling white patterns going across it. Gen stood in awe, hand still around Aym's shoulder.

"S-so what do you think?" Aym asked, putting her head to Gen's chest. Gen put his other arm around her as well, hoping she wouldn't feel his budding erection.

Gen was still floored. "It's amazing. Where are we? It seems upper planar rather than lower, yet I can see no doors. Is it a demiplane, or some secret chamber on Mount Celestia?"

"It's the inside of my oil lamp," she said, getting more confident. "I have decorated it myself. The pillows were here when I got it, but the bed and the books are mine." She pulled free from his grip. He felt as if a piece of himself had disappeared, ripped away. He wanted to be close to her. Before she managed to walk away, he put his hand around her shoulder, following her.

She set a course toward one of the tables with two open books laying on it. The one closest to the bed. One of the books looked interesting. Gen could see drawings of different creatures. It seemed very close to how Gen's Draconomicon was laid out. Gen only managed a glance at the other book before Aym closed it, blushing furiously. What he saw was a drawing of a man and woman standing naked, the woman on her hands and knees, hands tied to the wall in front of her, the man on his knees, one hand in her hair, the other on her behind, humping her. She had a book instructing sex! She really was too sweet. Had she had any sexual experience? Was she interested in those kinds of things?

"S-sorry about that. Had some l-late night reading," Aym said, looking abashed. Gen smiled at her, releasing her shoulder and instead moving a hand to her chin, lifting it up so her eyes met his. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Gen said. "Did you like the book?" 

"Y-yes," she said, blushing even more. "I-it was quite interesting."

Gen looked around the chamber again, this time looking for things related to the book. Other books about the subject, or even better, ropes. He didn't find anything sadly. It was possible that the open books were about the same subject, but the tables were so high that the pages weren't visible to Gen. He sighed, a bit disappointed. It didn't matter too much though. Gen had ropes in his own pack if they were needed.

***

Aym was dying inside. Why was she so stupid? Why had she left that book open on the table? Any other book would have been fine, but that one? How could she forget it? She knew the answer to that one. She'd been too enthralled in the ecstacy of the book and a bit of magic to remember closing it before exiting the lantern. He would never want her after seeing that. How could he. Well, he'd been quite civil about the book, but that probably was just a face. She would lose her prince charming. After looking for him for so long, she would-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gen speaking. "So, you into that kind of stuff?" he asked. She could see some color on his cheeks too. That felt comforting. She wasn't the only nervous one. Maybe he liked her too.

Her mind spun. Should she answer truthfully, risking him being driven away by her interests, or should she lie, giving their relationship a shaky start? She stood for a second, looking down, just thinking. Her thoughts were once more interrupted by her prince charming. He put his hand on her chin again. Aym shuddered in pleasure at the treatment. It made her feel like he was in charge, and she liked that. 

"Hey, did you hear me?" he asked. She was so turned on by him. Thankfully her dress covered her legs and privates, otherwise he might have seen how wet she was down there. She made her decision.

"Y-yes, sorry," she said. "Y-yes I am into that s-stuff." She smiled a shy smile, looking straight into his deep green eyes.

"Have you ever tried it?" Gen asked, his hand moving to her long locks of hair, fiddling with it. His other hand moved to one of her horns, stroking it all the way to the tip. She trembled. It was too much for her. She couldn't take it anymore. He noticed the tremble and smiled widely.

She'd of course had sex before. Not many times, but there were quite a few handsome older boys back on her father's estates, but none of them had been willing to dominate her like she wanted. Ascar, the most handsome of them, had instructed her how to do different things. Ascar wasn't as handsome as Gen though. "No,wouldyouliketodoitwithme?" Aym asked. It all came out at the same time, like someone breaking a dam open, all the water flowing out at the same time. She couldn't control it.

Gen looked at her, a bit confused. That was it. Her prince charming hated her. He moved her hands quickly, embracing her tightly and put his mouth on hers.

Her fears were completely discarded.

***

Gen pushed his lips onto hers, his arms were around her slender form. She was tall for a woman, but he was taller. Her tail flicked wildly as he kissed. Her blue lips were cold. As cold as he'd discovered the tips of her horns were. It seemed like the blue wasn't make up. He was rock hard now. 

Gen broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Aym closed her eyes and formed her lips as if another kiss. Gen didn't return it.

"All right. Two things before that," Gen said. "Did you mean sex in general, or more rough stuff when you said you hadn't done it before. Also, we need a safe word in case it gets too much for any of us."

Aym looked impatient. "I have had sex before. D-does caterpillar work? They used that in the book." A little odd, but that would work. 

Gen pressed his lips to hers again. His hands moved to her firm butt. The cheeks were big and round, filling his entire hands. He could feel something wet down there as well. He smiled at her arousal, slowly pushing her back toward the bed. Her tail rapped itself around his right hand, holding it in place. Her own hands moved to his crotch, feeling his erection and beginning to undo his pants. She stopped moving as they reached the ornate bed. 

"You are already wet for me, aren't you?" he said. "You are so wet for me already you slut. You've been wet for me since I stepped into the tavern, haven't you?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Y-yes. I'm such a slut." He squeezed her ass one more time, then pulled free of the tail, taking her hands away from his crotch. 

"Oh, you're not gonna get to enjoy that yet," Gen said. "First I am going to enjoy your delicious body." She nodded, and he pulled off a shoulder strap, releasing her left breast. It was large, larger than his hand. "You are such a slut that you don't even have a bra." she looked ashamed. He pulled the other shoulder free as well, letting both of the breasts out. He enjoyed the view for a second. "Lie down on the bed." She did as asked, her breasts bouncing as she did. He began pulling the rest of her dress off. 

She had a toned stomach, and a thin strip of hair led to her wet entrance. Her lips were dripping with her juices. She was even more aroused than he was, and she didn't wear any underwear. "Always ready for a fuck, huh?" he said, moving his hand along the inside of her leg slowly, slowing even more as she reached the inside of Aym's thigh. He stopped right before her wet opening, teasing her for a moment.

"Please, my prince," she said. Prince? What had that come from? Gen didn't object. If he was honest with himself, he really liked it. "I beg you, please, pleasure me!" Gen moved his hand up to her clit, slowly stroking it. He started painfully slowly, just rubbing the clit, not touching her lips yet. His right hand moved to fondle her breast, pinching the nipple. He moved up and sucked on her nipple, increasing his rubbing. Aym began moaning at the treatment, 

He was hard as a rock from her moaning and her gorgeous body. He moved his hand along her lips, circling them and then pushing two fingers inside of her. His fingers slid into her easily, her wetness making them slippery. Aym gasped in pleasure as his fingers slid into her. He moved his hand as fast as he could, pleasuring her with mouth on her breasts at the same time. Aym could barely control herself. 

"I'm gonna cum, my prince!" she exclaimed suddenly. Gen felt her walls begin to quiver around his fingers, and stopped everything. He pulled his fingers out, and stopped sucking on her breasts, She gasped as he edged her.

***

Aym had been so close. Another second and she would've cum. But Gen had stopped. The pleasure slowly faded from her body as he stood up, not touching her at all. She moved her own hands toward her lips. She had to get release. Now.

"Stop," her prince charming said. "Don't touch yourself. Before you can have release, you have to pleasure me." He said, standing over her. She could see he was pitching quite the tent inside his robes, and it made her wet just thinking about it. 

"Yes, my prince," Aym answered. She was happy he hadn't said anything about her calling him her prince. He truly was perfect.

"Get on your knees and pull off my clothes," Gen ordered. Aym obliged. Her face was right in front of the erection in his robes as she sat down. She felt rebellious, so instead of taking off his clothes, she put her mouth on his pants, over his erection. He let out a soft moan, but looked down at her, stern. "Take my clothes of, I said. I know you are a slut, but you have to contain yourself." She was so turned on by him that she was dripping juices onto the floor.

Aym nodded, trying to look as abashed as she could. "I'm sorry, my prince. I'm just too much of a slut." She moved her hands to the belt holding his robes together, pulling the belt off. The robe opened up, revealing a toned, bronze-tanned, hairless chest, scales in several places. He wore a pair of boxers under the robe, his hard cock barely contained by the small piece of clothing. She pulled them down, and a long, thick cock bounced out, hitting her chin. 

It was so big! How would she fit it within her pussy, not to mention her mouth? "Stroke it," Gen ordered. Aym put a hand on his shaft, slowly moving it along his length. She put another hand on it. There was still about an inch which she didn't cover with her hands. She moved both of her hands in tandem, both up and down, and twisting them as she did. Gen threw his head back, letting out a moan as she pleasured him. "Faster!" he said. She increased her pace.

He put a hand on her horns, the other running through her hair. Touching her horns turned her on very much, so this was almost too much. He moved his other hand to his other horn, then grabbed both of them, and pulled toward himself. Aym gasped at the treatment, her mouth opening wide. He pushed his thick manhood into her mouth, as far down her throat as he could. She gagged, almost throwing up, but managing to stop. He held her there, two inches from swallowing his whole cock, for a few seconds. She'd been trained with Ascar at her father's estates in how to give blowjobs, but he'd not been this big.

Aym loved it.

He released her after a little while, and she took a few deep breaths, refilling her lungs. Spit dripped down onto her chest. Gen pushed his cock into her mouth once more, not as deep this time. He still had his hands on his horns, and used them as handles. He began face-fucking her, not pushing his shaft further than half length every time, starting slowly. She let out a gulp every time he pushed into her mouth. He threw his head back in pleasure, increasing his pace.

Aym began moving her tongue, when he was pressed as far as he could, she could lick his balls, but most of the time, he didn't go that far. Prince charming increased his pace even more, then pushed her head as far down on his cock as he could, this time only an inch was not in her throat.

"I'm cumming, lay down on the bed so I can fuck your big breasts and cum all over them," he said, pulling Aym to her feet by her horns. She laid down on the bed, and Gen moved atop her, legs over her stomach, cock between her breasts. He pushed them together, circling her nipples with his fingers. That felt really good. He began thrusting, both of her breasts still pressed together, playing wih her nipples using his middlefingers.

He thrust like there was no tomorrow, his cock's head barely making it through her breast's tight embrace at the thrust's zenith. She could tell by his expression that he was close to finishing, but she didn't want their encounter to end so soon. She'd dream of this day for years. She wanted to have him within her, letting him use her as his personal toy, ending with him spilling all his hot seed within her, then falling asleep on top of him, his cock still within her tight embrace. She would wake him up by riding him, then they would have sex until their time in the lamp was over, being expelled onto the bed in their room, fucking until they both were too exhausted to keep going. Then they would go on adventures together, living happily ever after. But if he came on her chest, then that would all be ruined.

Hot, thick, white liquid was shot across Aym's chest and face as Gen came.

***

Gen was on Mount Celestia. It felt like it anyway. Aym's breasts truly felt amazing as he thrust between them, shooting thick ropes of cum across her face and chest, more than he'd ever done before. She looked... Disappointed. Why? Had she expected more cum? Was that a physical possibility? Or did she think that just because he just had an orgasm he wouldn't be able to fuck her? Well, that was how it was for regular people, but Gen... Gen was half-dragon. He had more endurance than the regular human or elf. Sure, there was a short refractory period, but that was just a few seconds.

"Now, lick the cum off your body, and then I will fuck you," Gen said, moving to stand beside the large bed.

A wide smile crept across Aym's lips. "Yes, my prince," she said, licking her lips free of sperm. She began moving sperm from her chest to her mouth, using her fingers. She sucked them clean, one at a time. It was such a gorgeous sight. Gen began getting hard already.

Gen quickly cast mage hand, using it to grab her bag and pulling it to himself. He pulled out his silk rope, putting it under the bed. He would use that later. Aym was just about finished, so Gen walked up to her. Her vagina was dripping wet. As he approached, she spread her legs wide. Gen leant down and lifted her up, throwing her further onto the bed. Her breasts bounced as she landed, and Gen moved onto the bed, placing his cock by her entrance.

"You want it, you slut? You are so wet for me," Gen said, teasing her lips with the tip of his penis.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please my prince. Enter me. Use me like a toy. Please, I beg you," she said, biting her lip, her hands holding her breasts, teasing the nipples. Oh, if that was what she wanted, then that was what she would get.

Gen pushed into her. It went smoothly and easily, her wetness making it easy to slide in. Aym gasped as Gen fully sheathed himself in her. By Bahamut she was tight. The tightest woman he'd ever been with. He stayed like that, getting used to her tightness for a second. Then he began moving in and out of her. Slowly at first. Aym moaned as he did, every thrust making her squirm. 

One of her hands were on her breast, and the other was rubbing her clit. Gen grabbed them both, pushing them above her head and holding them there. He pushed her left leg up onto his shoulder, holding over her thigh with his right hand. This helped him thrust into her with more force, and he used the possibility. He pounded her hard, her breasts moving in rhythm with the thrusting, her moans rising in intensity as he did.

Gen held his hand on her arms tight, not allowing them to move at all. He moved his other hand to her clit, still holding her leg in a kind of hug. He began rubbing her furiously. "Do you wanna cum?" He asked, stopping the rubbing.

"F-fuck! Yes! Please, my prince! Make me cum!" she screamed as Gen began rubbing again, even more ferociously. He could feel her tight walls quivering around him as she began orgasming on her. As her quivering lost intensity he pulled out of her, still rubbing her. He was moments away from cumming, and even he couldn't cum thrice in such a short span of time. And he wanted to fuck her from behind.

***

Aym had never felt this good. Her prince charming filled her up completely with every thrust, and then he'd begun working on her clit. She'd barely been able to contain herself before her orgasm. But now... now there was an emptiness within her. He wasn't in her. She was so empty now that he was gone. It was as if a piece of her had disappeared. She opened her eyes again. He didn't hold her hands over her head anymore. That had been so hot.

Aym saw Gen, now standing beside the bed, bending down underneath it. What was he doing? She got her answer as he pulled a rope onto the bed. Aym giggled slightly as she saw it. She'd been looking forward to this. This was the best part of her books.

Gen walked to one of the bedframe's posts, tying the rope there, then walked to the one on the other side, tying it there as well. Aym moved her fingers down to her clit, rubbing it as he tied the rope to the second post.

"Now then," prince charming said. "Now comes the best part. Roll over on your stomach and put your hands here." He pointed at the bed where the two edges of the rope lay. Aym knew what was going to happen. He would ride her like a horse. Gen began tying her hands up. The rope was not as rough as she'd expected. It wasn't hempen, it was silk. It was actually pretty soft around her wrists. He bound her hands together as if she was handcuffed, right beside each other.

Gen tied the knots pretty well. She moved her hands, trying to pull her hands out or make the knots unknot, but nothing happened. Gen moved onto the bed once more, standing behind her. He grabbed her by her hips, pulling her to her knees. The ropes were bound so she couldn't put her hands down to the bed. He teased her entrance with his tip. The emptiness inside of her disappeared as he pushed his thick shaft into her, filling her up fully. She gasped, eyes closing at the immense pleasure. 

Gen had both of his hands on her bottom. He began moving in and out of her, slowly at first. Her tail moved across his chest quickly. When she was feeling this much pleasure, she had problems controlling it. Suddenly a hand was on her tail, right at its base. Gen pulled it away from his chest, and she felt a slap across her asscheek. At first, it hurt, but then the pain turned into pleasure, and Aym moaned. 

"Fuck, yes! Punish me, please," Aym said. Gen obliged, spanking her twice more, each spank as he was fully inside her. She felt her climax coming closer with each thrust. She tried moving her hands to pleasure herself in other ways, but she couldn't move them. 

A sudden tug at her horns sent her over the edge into ecstacy. He held them tight, using them as a way to get leverage, pounding her hard. She felt her breasts bouncing under her. It was so hot when he pulled her horns. Both the way it felt at the root of her horns as he tugged, and the way it felt where he gripped them. She was so sensitive there.

Her whole body shook in pleasure as she reached her climax

***

Gen pounded her from behind, both of her horns held firmly in his hands, head pulled back. She'd climaxed right after he grabbed them, so it must feel good for her. Her walls tightened around him, and she tried to escape him, but she couldn't. He held onto her horns, and the ropes restricted her. So he just kept on going with the same intensity. She screamed with pleasure.

Gen released her horns, and instead moved them to her breasts, holding them and pinching her nipples. He felt himself coming close to his own climax. He played with her perfect breast for another moment before grabbing the base of her tail with one hand, grabbing a handfull of hair with the other. 

"I'm gonna cum in you, do you want that, you slut?" he asked her.

"Yes! Yes! Please, my prince, do it!" she answered, throwing her head back. He felt himself go over the edge, so he pulled her hair back hard, kissing her on the mouth as he shot thick ropes of cum into her. Hopefully she was protected by some magical means. Otherwise he would have to deal with that later. Pleasure was all he could think about.

***

Aym was _soo_ filled. She felt like she would explode. The cum and his cock was still inside of her, and it felt amazing. She never wanted to leave this place. Then she felt him begin to leave. No! This was not how this night was supposed to end. She struggled with freeing her hands, but nothing happened. "No, my prince! Please, don't pull out," she said.

"Why?" he asked. He had his hands on her ass, massaging it slightly.

"Please, I want to go to sleep with you inside me, please untie me."

He looked at her for a second. "This is a good idea." He slapped her ass once. "That's for speaking up." She smiled as her prince charming untied her hands. He lifted her up from the bed, turning her over while he was still inside of him. Then he laid down with her on top of him. 

He had a hand on her ass, the other resting in her hair, fiddling with it slightly. This man was perfect. Aym wrapped her tail around his leg and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his back, head resting against his chest. "My prince charming," she mumbled, falling asleep on top of him, his cock and seed still inside of her.


End file.
